Seven Deadly Sins
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: when Ed and Al are bored from flicking around the sattalite TV, they see a concert on tv by the Humunculi, and the Humunculi are doing a Flogging Molly tribute, and the boys make it just in time for the last song.   Songfic!


**Intro**; Hey all you people! How are you feeling! Well, here we go with a request by Oxensteirna D. Yuki-Rin. A request for Flogging Molly Tribute, this is for you Yuki, I hope you like it and for all of you readers out there. So like "Riza Hawkeye; live in Dallas" I want you all to type in **-** Flogging Molly "The Seven Deadly Sins" (Live - 2009) Side One Dummy Records.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Flogging Molly or FMA. The idea I do not own but I'm doing it as a request from a fan.

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Ed and Al where laying on the couch feeling lazy and tired, Ed had the Remote and Al was doing nothing but staring at the TV.

"Hey, Bro." Said Al, Ed looked at his brother with a zombie look.

"Yeah?"

"There's nothing good on TV, give it to me." Said Al. Edward gave Al the remote as he said;

"Ehh. All you'll find is nothing but news and soap operas. I tell you-"

"What the Fuck!" Al shouted as he flicked a station, Ed thought he broke the remote when he seen what was on the Television.

"No way! Those Homunculi! They're-" Ed was about to finish his sentence when the announcer introduced them

"_that's right; Furher King Bradley is posing as Dave King, and Miss Lust ad Bridget Regan, Pride as Nathan Maxwell, Greed as Bob Schmidt, and Sloth from the series Brother Hood as Matthew Hensley, the Banjo Player Envy as Dennis Casey, and Gluttony on the drums as George Schwindt. That's right folks a lucky bunch of lucky lads here tonight. And we hope you will enjoy their last stunning performances."_

Ed and Al laughed as they noticed Envy on the Banjo, and Gluttony on the drums.

"Ok Bro, I bet you five bucks gluttony drums with his tongue!" Said Ed as they shook on it.

X_X_X_X

(Start the video!)

Bradley pointed his two fingers at the audience and shouted.

"Let's see ya hands in the air!" He shouted as he played the guiter.

"AAAAA-Keep them there! Keep em there!-Aaaaaaaahhhhh."

"Sail away where no ball and chain  
>Can keep us from the roarin' waves<br>Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
>So sail away aboard our rig<br>The moon is full and so are we  
>We're seven drunken pirates<br>We're the seven deadly sins. Hey!" the really fast Music began as the whole audience went Crazy as Lust played the Violin hard.

"So the years rolled by and several died  
>And left us somewhat reelin'<br>Johnny strummed his Tommy gun  
>Left blastin' through the ceiling<br>So what became of rebels  
>Who sang for you and me?<br>Grapplin' with their demons  
>In the search for liberty. Ho!"<p>

"Suffers who suffer all  
>Can swim upon the desert<br>Where avarice have ravaged all  
>In spite of good intentions<br>Don't fill your mouth with gluttony  
>For pride will surely swell<br>But nothing's unforgiven in the four corners of hell"

"Sail away where no ball and chain  
>Can keep us from the roarin' waves<br>Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
>So sail away aboard our rig<br>The moon is full and so are we  
>We're seven drunken pirates<br>We're the seven deadly sins  
>We're seven drunken pirates<br>We're the seven deadly sins"

Lust Played the Violin harder as she looked so pro at it, and at the same time Gluttony was doing the drum sticks he was also doing them with his big tongue .

"Envy and its evil twin  
>It crept in bed with slander<br>Idiots they gave advice  
>But sloth it gave no answer<br>Anger kills the human soul  
>With butter tales of lust<br>While pavlov's Dogs keep chewin'  
>On the legs they never trust"<p>

"Sail away where no ball and chain  
>Can keep us from the roarin' waves<br>Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
>So sail away aboard our rig<br>The moon is full and so are we  
>We're seven drunken pirates<br>We're the seven deadly sins  
>We're seven drunken pirates<br>We're the seven deadly sins"

"But It's the only life we'll know  
>Blagards to the bone<br>So don't wreck yourself  
>Take an honest grip<br>For there's more tales beyond the shore, Lust!"

Lust done her Violin solo as Gluttony was only hitting the drums with his tongue, and the Furher was dancing around the stage as the song resumed.

"Ah! the years rolled by and several died  
>And left us somewhat reelin'<br>In and out came crawlin' out  
>And spewed upon the ceiling<br>So what became of rebels"  
>That sang for you and me<br>Grapplin; with their demons  
>In the search for liberty!"<p>

the music resume to it's quick speed. 

"Sail away where no ball and chain  
>Can keep us from the roarin' waves<br>Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
>So sail away aboard our rig<br>The moon is full and so are we  
>We're seven drunken pirates<br>We're the seven deadly sins"

"Sail away where no ball and chain  
>Can keep us from the roarin' waves<br>Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
>So sail away aboard our rig<br>The moon is full and so are we  
>We're seven drunken pirates<br>We're the seven deadly sins  
>We're seven drunken pirates<br>We're the seven deadly sins  
>We're seven drunken pirates<br>We're the seven deadly sins" the fast Music stopped as furher quickly spoke.

"Good Night Los Angeles!"

X_X_X_X

Ed and Al, where again frozen solid from what they had just seen.

"What is the world coming to?" Ed said as Al faintly nodded as both had a surprised grin.

X_X_X_X

(A/N; well that song was fast and cool! Well I hoped you all like the kind of surprise. Thank you! Dedicated to my fan.)


End file.
